


We're Working it Out

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Series: Meet the Parents [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 4000 years in hell is 100 years on earth, Gen, Modern times, SebaCiel - Freeform, after season two, headcanons, just so you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and Sebastian are back, stronger than ever in this stunning sequel to Meet the Parents. Watch as they return to earth, see old faces, and start a life together. Okay, they've actually been together for over four thousand years now, but you get the gist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! The sequel is up and going! Big shout out to everyone who read and commented on Meet the Parents! You people are really amazing, and supporting your authors can go a long way.

Ciel’s day started as it usually did. There was a warm breath on his neck that made him smile. Then came the feather light touches up and down his spine, which he couldn’t help but arch his back into. Of course, he was never prepared for the inevitable hand digging into his side uncomfortably.

“Stop it,” Ciel grumbled as he buried his face into the pillow. “Five more minutes.”

“You don’t even need sleep,” Sebastian said with a sigh. “Honestly, you’d think after four thousand years of demonhood, you’d understand that.”

Ciel snapped around to look at him, “What’s wrong with giving me five more minutes?”

 “We need to be at the capitol in ten minutes. If we miss our appointment, we’ll have to wait another three months. You don’t want to have to tell my mother we’re leaving for earth again in three months, do you?” Sebastian asked, stifling a laugh when Ciel shook his head. “Then we need to get going. Come on, get up,” he urged, standing up from the bed himself.

Ciel groaned at the absence of heat and rose in an attempt to find a new one. “Fine.” He stood and, to his annoyance, felt hands unbuttoning his shirt. “Sebastian, I can dress myself! I have been for, as you continue to remind me, over four thousand years.”

Sebastian smiled as he said, “That doesn’t mean that I don’t enjoy dressing you myself. Not to mention, we are on a tight schedule.” He looked up when Ciel sighed. “If it’s that important to you, I’ll allow you to tie your own shoes,” he said as he finished slipping on Ciel’s shirt. Shirts without buttons were so amazing.

Ciel huffed as he sat back down on the bed and began pulling his own shoes on while sneaking look at Sebastian from out of the corner of his eye. He supposed Sebastian dressing himself made waking up at a reasonable hour all that more reasonable.

“So, what exactly is going to happen once we get to the capitol?”

“Well, the capitol will probably be a lot different from when I went there, considering it’s been over two hundred millennia since I’ve been there, but I have to guess that the process will still take the entire day.”

“But what will happen?” he asked.

Sebastian looked up and pondered this for a moment. “It starts with a thorough stack of paperwork. Then we shall report to an informative lecture on what exactly we’ll be expecting on earth, a short interview, and a final medical exam.”

“Medical exam?” Ciel snapped. “You didn’t tell me about a medical exam!”

“Ciel, please. It’s a fairly simple procedure. You haven’t forgotten about Asmodeus’s eyes, have you? They can see if there’s anything wrong without her even touching you. Of course,” he leaned over with a smirk, “she never can keep herself from looking with her hands as well.”

“Sounds like another demon of lust I know,” Ciel said with a flat tone.

Sebastian’s smirk grew as he stood. “Come on, get your shoes on, the cab is going to be here soon.”

Ciel moaned with effort, lacing his shoes on just in time for Sebastian to nearly throw him outside and into the cab. Then they were on their way to the capitol.

“So, who exactly handles the passport process?” Ciel asked.

“The Seven Rulers themselves,” Sebastian said.

“The Seven Rulers? With seven people, I can’t imagine they’re very productive,” Ciel said.

“Oh not really. There are hardly any demons who wish to leave hell any given year,” Sebastian explained, “so it is all too possible for them to handle it on their own.”

Ciel grimaced. “Will we be separated for this?”

Sebastian looked out the window and raised an eyebrow. He began tilting his head from side to side before he said, “Possibly. I didn’t exactly leave hell with anyone before. Some demons I’ve ran into in the past claim they stayed together, but some say they were separated. It hardly matters. It will only be a day after all.” He snuck Ciel a sly grin. “Unless, of course, you’re so dependent on me now that the thought of being without my company threatens you.”

“Maybe I was just looking forward to being away from you for a short time,” Ciel shot back with a stoic expression over his features.

Sebastian let out a breath of laughter before looking back out at the road. As soon as he did so, Ciel relaxed against his own door.

“These cars are far better than carriages,” he said.

“You’ve been saying that since they came out with them,” he said, “and yet, you still won’t let me get us one.”

“Sebastian, I’ve seen your driving. Horses, yes; cars, no,” Ciel snapped as he looked back at him. He turned out the window. “As for me, I’m a ‘natural.’”

“That was ten years ago from a random instructor,” Sebastian said.

“And look who has a license.”

Sebastian glared back at Ciel’s smiling face. “I could have gotten one, too.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I could have gotten if I tried.”

“But you didn’t.”

* * *

 

The capitol was a very populated, urbanized area with demons hustling to and fro in every which way Ciel looked. It was much different from their isolated little home in the middle of the country, what with their closest neighbor being over twenty miles away, and it left them both in a similar state of shock as they made their way to the main building.

You see, as you’ll find with most things in hell, the plaza they had been dropped off was broken into seven parts. There was the Security Building from the purple path. If you were to follow the Yellow path from the plaza, you’d find the largest bank in all of hell. The green path held a gift shop, which was the smallest of the buildings before them. Red was a medical center, and orange a food court. The largest buildings in the plaza stemmed from black and blue paths near the top. The black was a large, rapidly growing museum on demonic history. Last, but not least, came from the blue. This was Ciel and Sebastian’s destination: The Capitol Building.

Once inside, they saw that this grand building was empty. There were tall ceilings and wide floors, but there was not a person to be seen. Even the wide reception desk was empty.

“Where is everyone?” Ciel asked.

Suddenly, a very short woman, almost as short as Ciel, ran out from a door. She ran her hands through her messy, short hair and growled at them both.

“Ah! What are you two doing here? Making me work- how inconsiderate of you!” she said.

That was when Ciel finally recognized the woman. It was mainly due to the green, as opposed to the few pictures he’d seen in the past. This was Leviathan, Queen of Envy. She didn’t look like the pictures he’d seen from the past, but that all came from the fact that, in place of her battle armor, she was dressed in green suit and skirt.

“Leviathan!” a singing voice called. It was soon followed by a demon in stunningly… yellow pants. “Ah! You two are just perfect!” they said as they ran over to the two of them. “Oh dear, I’ve never seen a more perfect pair in my life! You two both have to come with me!”

Ciel let out a cry as he was suddenly being tugged away. Luckily, Sebastian wasn’t so easily pulled. Instead, he remained rigid.

This was Mammon, the Ruler of Greed.

At that moment, they were saved by an unknown force in the form of a blow to the back of Mammon’s head. They fell to the ground and standing behind them was a petite woman in orange, her stomach large and protruding over the waist of her skirt. Fangs poked over the corner s of her mouth, and she was holding a grown man behind her with a single hand.

“Idiot,” she said, “what have we told you about adding demons to your collections?” She looked over to Leviathan. “Ay, get these two through the paper work process already, will you? Belphegor fell asleep on the job again. I’m going to tuck him in.”

Following the color pattern, Ciel realized that this was Beelzebub, Queen of Gluttony.

“Ugh, you always get the easy job,” Leviathan said.

“Belphegor falls asleep all the time, you only get visitors every few years,” Beelzebub said. “I hardly see how I have the long end of the stick. Besides, your lunch breaks are so much longer.” She growled slightly at that before tugging along the man in her hand. “Come on, Belphegor. Let’s go to bed.”

The man in her hand grumbled as she tugged him. Belphegor. The King of Sloth, indeed. His humongous, purple-draped form turned a bit, but allowed her to drag him forward by his scruffy hair.

“Come on! We don’t have all day, you two!” Leviathan yelled from behind her desk.

Sebastian shuffled them both forward to the desk, but Ciel couldn’t help looking behind him.

“He’ll be alright! Just get up here!” Once they reached the desk, two stacks of papers were shoved into each of their hands. “These are some forms you need to fill out. Once they’re completed, you’ll each turn them into me and then report to the room on the right, is that understood?”

They both nodded and took their paperwork back to the seating area.

Before he started, Ciel leaned over. “They’re all loony.”

“They’re the eldest demons and they’re also the seven rulers. They’ve earned the right to behave as they please,” Sebastian said with a smile.

“We also have excellent hearing! Now shut up, and get on with that paperwork!” Leviathan yelled in a strangled tone.

Sebastian flinched and started filling it out as quickly as he could. Ciel followed suit.

* * *

It was quite a sum of paperwork that even held an essay section to basically outline their entire existence in hell. Ciel finished fairly quickly in comparison to Sebastian, needless to say. Though, that hardly mattered when they placed their packets on a very disgruntled Leviathan’s desk and made their way to the room she’d pointed out to them earlier.

“I guess it’s time for that lecture you warned me about,” Ciel mumbled.

“Remember what I said about our hearing?”Leviathan said quietly. “Eh, besides, we swapped out that lecture a long time ago.”

Sebastian turned around to ask, “Whatever for?”

“Eh, Satan’s going through a phase right now. Anyway, you’ll see in a minute. Enjoy earth.” While her tone appeared to be a bit more chipper than before, Ciel couldn’t ignore the “Lucky bastards,” that followed.

Yet, there was nothing more to say on the matter as they walked through the door. The room was large, yet it contained nothing more than a few rows of chairs and a desk in the front of the room. They looked quietly at one another before taking a seat at two chairs in the front.

Almost as if that was his cue, a man burst into the room. He appeared to be in his late forties, and yet he carried the energy of a younger man as he slid into the room and behind the desk.

“Hey, my fellow demons!” he said, waving crisply towards them in a way Ciel thought was supposed to feel relaxed. “Now, a long time back, we used to make you sit through a long, boring lecture. Luckily, old Lucy gave me the idea to kick it up a notch! So, I present to you,” he paused as he reached down behind the desk and pulled out a television set, “Earth in two thousand four! Enjoy.”

He reached under the desk again and the sound of a tape being placed into a vcr sounded as he reached around to turn the TV on. Then, as quickly as he came, he was turning out the lights and leaving the room.

Ciel chanced a look at Sebastian, to which he received a shrug as the video started.

“Hello, my fellow demon and/or demons!” the Satan on screen said with a large wave. He appeared to be in something of an office desk chair, holding a mug of coffee. “So, you want to go to earth, huh? Well, I’m not gonna be like one of those old nutjobs that tell you that you can’t, so let me cut to the chase. You see, Earth is a lot different than the last time you were on it- whether you were a demon at the time or not- and that’s why I’m here!” He abruptly stood from his desk and threw a wink off-screen while pointing in the same direction and shouting, “Take it away, Satan!”

The shot cut out to static for only a fraction of a second before another shot of Satan came into view.

“Thanks, Satan! I’m here now with some totally live humans, here to ask about their culture to get to know them better. Come on over here, totally real human female number one!”

At his call, Leviathan entered the shot dressed in rather colorful clothing, complete with large sunglasses.

“Remind me why I’m doing this again?” she grumbled just loud enough for the camera to pick up.

Satan then hissed through his teeth, “You heard Asmodeus and Belphegor were going to be in it and demanded me to put you in.”

“Ugh, fine. Eh- hey Satan,” she said in a monotone voice.

“Hello totally real human female number one! How are you doing today?”

“I’m doing spectacular. I heard you had a few questions about human life and wanted me to answer them. Isn’t that just,” she looked down at her hand, “totally tube? What does tube mean?”

“That’s right, totally real human female number one, this is totally tubular!” He leaned over to the camera and made the aside, “That’s earth slang for cool, by the way.”

“Really?” Leviathan said. “Forget this, I’m out.”

As she walked off screen, Satan just stared after her for a while before the video cut to static again.

Oh yes, this lecture was certainly a lot better than anticipated. However, it then proceeded to drag out for three hours with five musical numbers, seven acts, four skits, and ten minutes of blooper reel. Then Satan was back in the room and he gave them a seal of approval while they both tried their best to keep straight faces.

“Oh that was awful!” Ciel hissed in a low tone as they exited the room. “Why didn’t you tell me it was that bad?”

“I don’t remember it being anything like that. Though, we didn’t exactly have television back then.”

“Oh dear, it was dreadful! The segment where he was throwing the anger management chips- how did that even make it through? What does that have to do with Earth?”

“Shh, we can laugh about this later. For now, we need to focus. Next up is the interview,” Sebastian said. “He said to look for Lucifer’s office.”

Ciel looked down the hall and noted that each of the doors were a different color.

“So, we’re just looking for blue, right?” he asked.

“Very good, Ciel, perhaps next you can tell us what kind of demon he is, as well.”

“Oh, shut up, and let’s just look for the blue door already. I really just want this to be over.”

Three doors down and to the right in the large hallway, they found their special blue door and knocked sharply on the door. Unfortunately, no response was given. Sebastian knocked again, but there was still no response. They looked at each other, only to flinch and turn back to the door at the sound of something hitting a wall.

“Mr. Lucifer? Are you in there?” Sebastian asked.

Another bundle of sounds followed while they waited outside, simply looking at each other and back to the door. Luckily for them, that was when Beelzebub just so happened to walk by.

“Can I help you two?” she asked.

“Um, we’re here to see Lucifer. Is he in?” Sebastian asked.

She sighed and tossed her head back before stomping over to the door and knocking on it.

“Lucifer! Open up, you have some visitors!” There was another chorus of thumps and clangs, but the door didn’t open.

“Damn it,” Beelzebub mumbled before turning around. “Excuse me a minute.”

She then proceeded to break the door handle off and walk inside. Somehow, the door managed to stay closed behind her. From outside of the door, Sebastian and Ciel could only hear muffled voices and more bangs until the door was finally pulled open to reveal a clean office with a smiley Lucifer sitting at his desk as Beelzebub brushed past them and into the hall without another word.

“Gentlemen,” he said, “Come right in! Please!”

Ciel was hesitant, but Sebastian ended up pushing him forward. He tried closing the door behind them, but it ended up just swinging after them due to the broken handle. Either way, they settled down in the seats in front of the desk.

“So, Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive, huh? How did you two find each other?” Lucifer asked.

“Well, that’s a long story,” Ciel said.

“Well, just tell me the basics,” he said. “We do have the time.”

Sebastian nodded. “To make a long story short, we had a contract in place. However, that contract fell through when he was turned into a demon by a sheathe,” he said.

“Oh, that explains the age gap then!” Lucifer said, leaning forward on the palm of his hand. “Yea, by my calculations, you’re a little over four thousand, but you,” he looked to Sebastian, “are much, much older than that. Pfft, not to mention how young you look. So, why did you two decide to stick together?”

Ciel ignored the shot at his retained youth and instead said, “We were contracted for four years. There was an emotional investment.”

“Ah, I see. So, once on earth, what are you planning to do? Contracts? Suburban living? Throw me a bone!”

“Well, we were planning to find some form of housing around London, and possibly make a contract within a few years,” Sebastian said.

Lucifer nodded. “Alright, good. Well, I know this may seem brief, but I think you two are good,” he chirped as he stood up. “So you guys can just leave now!” He then walked around the desk and shook both of their hands, pulling them out of the chairs as he did so. “Just go right ahead to Asmodeus’s office- you know where it is, right?”

“I believe so,” Sebastian said as he was shoved out of the room.

“Good, good. Go to the red door! Bye!”

Then the door was slammed behind them, opening slightly again, though they didn’t dare turn around.

“Let’s just go get this over with,” Ciel said, having had enough with the seven rulers over all, as he walked over to the red door just left of Lucifer’s office.

Truthfully, they believed that was the worst of the sins. But, of course, they were only underestimating the strength of a familiar face. As they stepped into her office, Asmodeus turned around from her desk. She looked at them with a curious, almost innocent gaze for a moment before she leaped up.

“Pretty lust demon!” she said as she surged forward and wrapped her arms around Sebastian’s torso. “Oh, I’m glad that you’ve survived for so long!”

Sebastian struggled slightly while Ciel stood near helplessly on the sidelines.

“You remember me then?” Sebastian asked when her grip finally loosened.

“Of course I do! It’s not every day someone gets attacked with my sister’s sword and lives! Certainly not in your condition- you could have died!” Throughout the statement, she remained chipper and lively. It was somewhat comical to see how she lifted Sebastian off of the ground, though they were about the same height. Finally, she set him back down. “So, you want to go to Earth, hmm?”

“Yes,” Sebastian said as he straightened himself out and looked at her warily.

“Alright then, let’s start with you then,” she said, nodding as she bent over to get a closer look at Ciel’s face. “Alright, you’re absolutely clear of anything.” She dropped her smile, “Wait one moment, oh no.”

“What is it,” Ciel asked as he took a step back.

“It’s just as I feared.” She took Ciel’s face into both of her hands and smiled, “You’re so adorable, it’s almost criminal!”

Ciel froze as she gave him a single kiss on the forehead before whirling around.

“Well, you check out wonderfully! Grade A!” she said, clapping happily. She then made her way over to Sebastian and smiled. “And how about you, handsome? Let’s check you out.” She looked Sebastian up and down, stepping closer. Slowly, her bright smile fell, only to pop back up. “Oh, this is terrible!” she chirped happily. “Oh this is absolutely horrible, truly the curse of the lust demon!”

Sebastian stiffened. “I’m sorry, what are you talking about?”

“Oh, I can’t say! Oh, how I’d love to say- but I mustn’t dare! This isn’t for me to say! You’re supposed to figure this out on your own!” She wrapped her arms around herself, and began swaying, talking more to herself than the two of them. “Oh I really don’t want to tell you this, but you can’t go to Earth, not yet.”

Ciel’s eyes snapped open. “What’s going on?”

“There’s something you’re carrying- oh it’s so horrible I love, love, love it! Oh but you can’t know about it yet, you need to learn about it for yourself! You can’t not know about this and go to Earth. Ugh, you both need to leave,” she said. “Go to a hospital, have someone there tell you! I can’t, I’ve been banned!”

“Why can’t you tell us?” Ciel asked.

“Oh, I’m not authorized! My brother forbade me! I wish I could, but I just can’t!” Her smile fell. “He told me I’m not allowed to diagnose anything unless truly necessary. So, I’m afraid I need to ask you to go to a physician and ask them to diagnose you!” She was full on pouting now as she swung around. “Oh, I hate, hate, hate this! You two need to leave.”

There was nothing more to say as they were, once again, literally being shoved out of the room. Only this time, the door didn’t swing open behind them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The cab ride was just as quiet and uncomfortable as the walk out of the building and through the plaza. They just sort of laid against the seats and tried to think separately before they actually got home.

Now they were sitting at the kitchen table, trying to wrap their heads around what might be wrong.

“Should we even be worried about going to the hospital?” Ciel asked. “I mean, she seemed happy, that must mean that it isn’t that bad.”

“It’s Asmodeus,” Sebastian said, “she loves everything, both the good and the bad. She was one of the most feared generals of her time for that reason.”

“So we don’t have any reasoning on what may be wrong,” Ciel said. “Think, has anything felt different over the past few months?”

“Of course not, I would have said something.”

“Well at least I’m thinking of something!” Ciel snapped before leaning back and brushing a hand through his hair. “I can’t believe she couldn’t just tell us.”

“Well, her reason isn’t without standing. Come to think of it, I believe I remember many rumors regarding an epidemic of some sort  as a child spurred on by her self-diagnosis.”

“Can’t she just see what’s wrong with someone?” Ciel asked. “That is to say, does telling anyone what’s wrong with them harm anyone?”

“Yes, but that lead other demons into self diagnosis. Not to mention, she can only detect abnormalities in a demon. It’s a misconception that she automatically knows what it is. That would be the same as saying that any runny nose would point to the same disease,” he explained. “You see, this lead to her diagnosis being a bit more extreme than they actually were. However, due to the idea that she was always correct, there you go.”

“So it’s possible that there could be nothing wrong with you?” he asked.

“Not nothing but, as I said, it may not be entirely bad,” Sebastian said. “I may as well call and set up an appointment for tomorrow.”

“Do you think you could get an appointment so soon?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian scoffed and stood before leaning over the table top. “Do you not recall the average appearance of demonic hospitals? If anything, I think the doctors would be glad to have a patient at all.”

* * *

The appointment was made that evening and, surprisingly, Ciel awoke on time. So he is worried, Sebastian thought with a smirk. The smile faded, however, as soon as he turned around. He couldn’t say that he wasn’t worried about what the doctor would say.

Like reapers, demons have very few illnesses to begin with, and even fewer illnesses have been known to kill within the race. However, even demons are known to have their thorns, so to speak. Not to mention his close brush with death regarding Leviathan’s Blade.

Demonic history was so vast and different from region to region, it wouldn’t be outlandish to say that there were some side effects of being struck with a Seven Sword that hadn’t been recorded. After all, not many demons survived in the first place- as there were very few accidents regarding them at all.

Sebastian, however, had a duty to remain calm. If Ciel could at least try to retain his composure, then he could do a lot more to help him keep calm.

This task was made a lot more difficult when they sat in the clinic room, the doctor having left after a few minimal tests were run.

Sebastian tried his best not to shred the paper covering underneath him while Ciel gently drummed his fingers against the arm of the chair he was sitting in along the wall of the doctor’s office. It was stuffy and awkward, but above all, it was torture.

“Why are all of the doctors lust demons?” Ciel asked, obviously trying to take his mind off of the situation.

“Well, actually, that relates back to Asmodeus herself,” he said. “It’s for the same reason that all flower demons are pride demons. Lucifer is the father of all demons, he represents pride, so all parental demons are pride demons. Asmodeus can see all that ails, she represents lust, so all doctors and nurses are lust demons.”

“What about greed? Or Mammon, should I say?” he asked, “What does he do?”

“I believe I already told you that he manages the exports and currency of hell,” he said. “Don’t you remember the recent recession we were plummeted into a while back? It was nothing serious, of course not, we’re hell after all. A constantly growing population as well as space to enclose said population, not to mention the Ring of Gluttony wasn’t necessarily hit by it. The Ring of Greed, however, was nearly devastated. As it turned out, while they were upon the surface, Mammon had invested much of Hell’s stock into gold and, as it turned out, it was a shrinking economy and left the rest of hell in-”

“Sebastian,” Ciel cut him off, “you’re rambling.”

Sebastian stopped and looked over at him, pausing on his words and simply staring at him for a while before looking back to the ground.

They didn’t talk again until the doctor returned, file in hand.

“Well, Mr. Michaelis, we just finished your blood work as  well as that sample- thank you for the feather, by the way, I know that was painful for you,” she said, causing Sebastian to reach up a hand along his left arm. “Now, we just have one more procedure. Now, when you filled out your paperwork in the receptionist area, you did say that you’re not married. However, you are sexually active, correct?”

“Yes, that is correct,” Sebastian said.

“Mhm, and is this your partner then?” she asked as she turned to Ciel.

Ciel, feeling a bit uncomfortable under her red gaze, simply gave a small nod.

“I see, then I believe he should be present as well,” she turned back to Sebastian. “Please follow me.”

She kept the door open and held it like so while Sebastian and Ciel walked out of the door with slow, shuffling movements.

“Don’t worry about a thing, gentlemen,” she said. “If the results we got from your feather are anything to go by, I think this should cover everything.”

Ciel noted the hum in her voice and dared to ask, “What exactly do you think it could be?”

“Well, I don’t want to say anything without being sure. Lawsuits, you must understand. Ugh, pesky things cropping up. Now that’s human assimilation for you. Anyway, you don’t want to hear about that. Oh, here we are!”

Her chirp came before another door was opened and they were ushered inside.

The room felt musty and cold, even when the lights were flicked on to reveal the rather large machine hooked up to a monitor at the end.

She didn’t pay any mind to them as she simply unrolled a long strip of the standard paper and covered the examination table with it. She patted it as she said, “Please lay down on the table, Mr. Michaelis. Oh, and either remove or lift your shirt.”

Ciel stared at the machine with distrust even as Sebastian began rolling up his shirt and sitting on the table beside it. The doctor plugged in the machine and flicked it on. She made a few calibrations, as it appeared to have not been turned on for some time, and finally pulled on a pair of gloves.

“Now,” she pulled out a container of clear liquid, “this may be a bit cold.”

Sebastian nodded , but Ciel only continued to stare as the liquid was spread on his abdomen.

Finally, he asked, “What exactly is that?”

“Oh, yes! I always forget to inform demons who aren’t up to date,” she said before reaching over for some sort of wand. “This is an ultrasound machine. Humans invented them to detect abnormal growths such as tumors.”

The word caused him to cringe slightly, but she didn’t seem to pay any mind as she pressed the wand to Sebastian’s stomache.

“Now, please relax Mr. Michaelis. This will all be over shortly,” she said with a small smile as she looked at the screen.

Ciel and Sebastian, of course, had no idea what they were looking at. Suddenly, something tiny and white came across the screen.

“There they are,” the doctor hummed.

“What is it?” Sebastian asked.

She turned to him and smiled. “Mr. Michaelis, you’re pregnant! Congratulations.”

At this point, Ciel went stark white and stopped breathing for the rest of the conversation.

Sebastian, of course, was doing a bit better, sneaking a look over to Ciel before saying, “Really now?”

“Yes,” she chirped. “Now, we can’t really see them that well, as you’re only eight weeks along. Normally, at this stage, we’d actually perform another form of ultra sound. However, as you’re a male and don’t necessarily have a cervix, that’s out of the question. I can continue with the ultrasound if you’d like, perhaps even prepare some print outs to keep. I know that you’re eight weeks along by now, but who knows.”

“No,” he said. “We’re not actually that sentimental.”

Honestly, he was just too busy looking over at Ciel at the moment to really care.

“Well, alright then. If you’d like to come in again, please do.” She leaned in and mumbled, “After all, who loves a pregnancy more than a lust demon, am I right?” with a wink.

“Oh, David will be so jealous! You’re only one of two demons who are expecting at the moment, and we have kind of a, ‘finders keepers’ thing going on the moment, so I will remain as your doctor. Don’t worry, we double a lot, though it’s not due to a shortage as you know. We just love babies!”

Finally, she seemed to notice the face Ciel was making and took a sharp inhale as she shut off the machine.

“I’ll give you two a moment to talk,” she said, calmly standing and walking out of the room.

“How can you be _pregnant?”_ Ciel asked.

“Well, now we know what Asmodeus meant by, ‘curse of the lust demons,’” Sebastian said, looking anywhere but Ciel’s eyes. “You see, do you remember when you first met my mother and I told you that only a certain group of demons can have children?”

“That’s lust demons, I take it?” Ciel asked, trying to contain his anger. “I’m not necessarily upset,” he said, “but why didn’t you _tell_ me at the _least?”_

“I didn’t think it would happen!” Sebastian confessed. “I mean, I’d heard of rare cases of infertility before, and we only ever have sex in certain moods that don’t always match up, it was very improbable!”

“Thousands of years of being in a sexual relationship is _improbable?!_ Then tell me, Sebastian, at what point would you have mentioned, ‘It is possible for me to conceive a child, just so you know and just so you aren’t surprised if I ever need to be taken to the hospital for labor pains.’”

“I probably would have noticed eventually before that happened,” Sebastian said as a final defense.

Ciel tossed his head back and groaned.

“We thought you were dying,” he said. “I mean, what are we even going to do with a child? A child didn’t work with what we planned. We won’t be able to travel around with a baby.” A chill shot up his spine as a new worry overtook him. “Oh _no_.”

“What is it?” Sebastian asked.

“What are we going to tell your family?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla over at I'm-a-godness who figured it out last chapter. Woo!  
> Also, the reason this took so long was because after typing the line “Mr. Michaelis, you’re pregnant! Congratulations.” I kind of stopped and died a little on the inside. But I'm okay now!  
> Also, if you want to know what the seven deadly sins look like (As they will be cropping up throughout the story) please feel free to check out my DeviantArt- Sarcastic-Raspberry ((honestly what did you expect it to be???)) and there's an entire album dedicated to them. I'll also be drawing some things for this story and posting them over there. Gonna get a Rhoda-reference up there too!  
> Good things, all good things!

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, how much does that suck? Going through all of that and then getting booted out? Ugh. Oh, and Sebastian may have some sort of life threatening disease? Maybe? Also, look forward to getting to know the Seven Rulers better. They may just stick around!


End file.
